The Mansion
by Ingy Faerie
Summary: This is a Jun, Jin and Kazuya fic.rnJun is invited to a mansion but has a bad feeling about this. But Kazuya finds out that this is one of the gigges mansin in the World and want´s to by it and give Jun. The owner (Mike) is opsesed with Jun and plans to t
1. The start

Kazuya punched the big mansion in the moon light. He tried and tried to break the windows but no use.

When Kazuya had tried for a while he gived up and late himselve fell onto the grass. Then something that had never ever happened before happened....he started to cry.

All that had happened was his fult. Now he had lost everything...

Kazuya swallowed hard.

It all begined one nice morning. The mail came and Kazuya was the first to pick it up.

He put the new´s papper on the table and then looked at the rest.

"Junk, junk, work, oo" Kazuya´s eyes stoped at one fire red mail that stood on ´To Jinny-Silly-Billy´ Kazuya smirked ´Wow I have to talk to my son´ he toght.

Than he looked at the last letter. "Hmm..." It was to Jun. It wasn´t a letter from a friend that was for sure but not a fan ether.

The letter was red it din´t look like orgenally letter, it more looked like it was many ages old.

"Kazuya?"

Kazuya looked up and saw that it was Jun, his beautyful wife. "Hey"

"I thoght you were at work" said Jun and walked to him.

"Neh. I wasn´t in a mood to go today" said Kazuya.

Jun looked at the mails in his hands and she almost stared at the _old _letter that was to her. "What´s that?"

"Oh this? This is just some letter" said Kazuya.

"To...?" she asked.

"You" said Kazuya simply and hendled the letter to her.

Jun was supriesed and looked at the letter. "Weired"

"What are you waiting for? Come on open it!" said Kazuya and smiled.

Jun smiled to him and opened the letter. Her eyes ran trogh the letter.

"Hey! Read outloud I wanna hear what stands in the letter my wife gets" said Kazuya playfully.

"It´s just a junk" said Jun and was about to put it away.

"What dose it say?" said Kazuya. "If you don´t read it to me I´ll think that Lei is sending you a love-letter again and then I´m gonna have to kill him" said Kazuya and looked at Jun suspicheslly.

Jun sighed and read the letter "Mrs. Jun Kazama, it´ll be a grate honor if you would come to the mansion across the Miller roed. Please come as soon as you can. P.S. Come alone" she talked in a low voice when she readed the last to words.

"Hmm...latse see what the masion look like" said Kazuya thinking.

"Are we gonna go there just to see what the masion looks like?" asked Jun and put her hands on her hips (still holding the letter).

"No we´ll check on the Internet" said Kazuya "JIN!!!!"

"WHAT????????!!!!" they heard Jin yell from his bedroom.

"HOW DOSE THE MANSION ACROSS THE MILLER ROED LOOK?????!!!!!!!!" yelled Kazuya.

"WHAT??????!!!! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT _THAT_ MANSION?????!!!!!!!" Yelled Jin back.

"JUST TELL US, DAMNIT!!!!!!" yelled Kazuya.

"**Kazuya Mishima!**" Jun gived Kazuya a cold stare.

"I MEAN: OH JINNY-SILLY-BILLY!!!!! PLEASE TELL US HOW THE MANSI-PANSY-MASION LOOKS!!!!" yelled Kazuya.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" screamed Jin.

"**Jin Kazama!**" Jun called.

Jin walked down "I´m getting tiered of yelling" he explanted. "Anyway why do you wanna know how _that _mansion looks kie?"

"What do you mean with ´_that _mansion´?" asked Kazuya.

"I mean that this mansion is about 1000 years old! It haven´t ben used in many ages" said Jin.

"Jun, our son is a little _too _smart" wispered Kazuya to Jun.

"Well, it´s good that he´s not like his father" wispered Jun back.

"Yhea I know-HEY!"

"Now why do you guys wanna know about _that _mansion?" asked Jin again.

"You´re mother got some letter" said Kazuya.

"Huh?" Jin din´t get it.

Jun rolled her eyes and handled Jin the letter.

Jin readed the letter and then handled it back to his mom.

"So?" asked Jun. Jin was the smartest in the family (he was the only one who got to school).

"I don´t think we should go there" said Jin.

"Yhea that's right" said Jun and looked at Kazuya "Right?"

"Hmm...lats just check it out" said Kazuya.

"Kazuya we never know what-"Jun started but Kazuya cut her off.

"We´re just gonna check! Like what could happened?" said Kazuya and put his arm around Jun "Don´t worry I´ll pretect you"

Jun rolled her eyes "I don´t think I could trust that"

"What do you mean? You can´t trust you´re own husbened the stronges man in the World who had ben almost killed twise but surrvived?" asked Kazuya and looked at her.

"Exectlly" said Jun and moved away and put the letter on a little table near them.

"Dad it´s true we shouldn´t go there" said Jin.

"I´m sorry but we ARE GOING rether you like it or not!!!!" said Kazuya angry.

"Kazuya!" said Jun.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled Kazuya at her.

Jun saw that he was angry.

Kazuya din´t say a word for a while. He wanned to take back the words he yelled at her. Then he sighed "Everyone into the car" he said calmly.

Jun and Jin did what they were told, Kazuya graped the letter before walking after them.

When they had all set down in the car Kazuya drived away.

Jin was sitting in the backseat and was reading fome book, Kazuya was driving and Jun was sitting next to him looking out of the window.

"Sweetie I´m sorry I din´t mean to yell at you" said Kazuya to Jun.

"It´s okay but you should say the same to you´re son" said

Jun and looked at Jin who din´t hear them because he was to buissy readding.

"Kay" said Kazuya. "Hey Jin"

Jin stoped and looked up "huh?"

"I´m sorry that I was mean to you" said Kazuya.

"Whatever" said Jin and started readding again.

After a while Kazuya stoped the car infront of the mansion.

Kzuya steped out and looked at the huge mansion. "Is this the mansion?"

"Yes" said Jin and steped out of the car.

Jun steped out of the car and looked at the mansion. Suddenly Jun had a Flashback...

_A woman was dressed in an old, red dress and had a mask._

_The woman was dancing with some other man who was also wearing a mask. They looked perfect together._

_The man was about to remove the mask..._

"Mom!" Jun heared Jin say.

"Huh? What happened?" aske Jun. She was lying in Kazuya´s arms still near the car.

"You passed out" said Kazuya and helped her stand up.

Jun suddenly remembered what happened "ooh"

"Now lets go!" said Kazuya and they walked to the big doors.

Kazuya knocked on the door and they waited for a while until the doors opened.

An old servant opened the doors. He gasped when he saw Jun.

Jun swallowed.

"Hello I´m Kazuya Mishima" said Kazuya "this is my wife Jun and my son Jin" he told the servant.

"Hi" said Jun friendly.

"Hello" said Jin.

"Good morning" said the servant "I´m Jar, Jar Lacooda"

"Nice to meet you mr. Lacooda" said Jun friendly.

"The master din´t expect you **all **to come" said Jar.

"Fallow me" He said and walked in. Jun, Kazuya and Jin walked in after him.

The mansion was **huge** and full of stuffs that looked like they hadn´t ben used in ages.

Jar showed them to a big room. There was a huge table there and a lot of chairs.

"Have a sit. The master will be with you soon" said Jar and left.

"Wow. We should by this mansion" said Kazuya and sat down in one chair.

"There is something weired about this place" said Jun but she din´t sit down.

"Well this place is kinda creepy" said Jin and sat down next to his dad.

Jun felt like she had ben there before. She shooked her head and sat down next to Kazuya.

When she sat down she had a flashback...

_The man removed he mask, he was young and had a black hair. He looked kinda handsome._

_The woman smiled and removed the mask too..._

_The woman was JUN_

"Jun!" Jun woke up by hearing Kazuya call her name.

"You passed out again" said Kazuya.

"How long?" asked Jun.

"Just for a second" said Jin "I think we should get you out of here"

"But you just got here" said a male voice benhind them.

Jun, Jin and Kazuya all were supriesed and looked at the person.

Jun´s eyes winded when she saw the master.

To be continue!

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

Well the first chepter is now done . I hope you enjoyed it!

This storry is kinda like ´the Hunted Mansion´ but still not.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story.


	2. Nightmare or a flashback

Jun´s eyes winded when she saw the master.

He looked exectly like the man with the mask!!

"I am Mike Des" said the master "I´m the master of this mansion" he looked strighed into Jun´s eyes.

Jun, Jin and Kazuya stod up.

"Hello mr.Des" said Kazuya. "I am Kazuya Mishima you have maybe heard of me"

Mike Des just looked at him with a ´I don´t care who you are´ look.

Kazuya din´t care so he started talking again "This is my wife Jun Kazama"

Mike kissed Jun´s hand and looked into her eyes with love in his eyes.

Jun swollowed and smiled.

Kazuya wasn´t werry happy of what Mike did. "And this is my son Jin Kazama"

Jin and Mike shook hands.

"I din´t expect you all to come" said Mike.

Jun, Jin and Kazuya din´t say a word.

"It´s okay. Have a sit" said Mike and pointed at the table with his hand.

Kazuya and Jin sat down. Jun was about to sit down next to her husbend but Mike stoped her.

"It´ll be much honor if you would sit on my right side" said Mike and showed Jun to his right side.

Jun said down next to him.

The food soon came and they all eated.

All the time Mike was looking at Jun who tried to hide her face. Kazuya took notches that Mike was staring at his wife and he was **not** likeing the way Mike looked at her.

When they had all fihnest eating Kazuya started to speak "This mansion sure is beautyful"

"Mmm" was all Mike said and then tourned to Jun. "Do you like it here?"

"Oh yes. This mansion is so...amazing" said Jun "I have never seen such a beautyful building"

´Is it just me or is that guy hitting on my mom and dad dosen´t do **anything** about it?´ toghed Jin.

´Okay Kazuya calm down. He´s just being nice to her don´t kill him or you´re wife will be angry and you con´t by this Mansion to give her´ toght Kazuya rtying to hold back his anger.

"Thanks for the meal mr.Des" said Jun and smiled.

"Please, call me Mike" said Mike and kissed her hand again.

Jun blushed.

"Would you like to stay her over the night?" Make asked them **all**.

"I-I don´t know" said Jun and looked at Kazuya.

´Just saty and then you´ll get to by the mansion. He woun´t hit on her, would he?´ toghed Kazuya "It´ll be grate"

Jun gived him a ´WHAT???!!!´ look.

"Whatever" said Jin.

"Grate!" asid Mike. "Jar!"

Jar walked in when the master called. "Yes sir"

"Show them to the rooms" asid Mike "there gonna stay here over the night"

"Yes sir" asid Jar and looked at Jun, Jin and Kazuya "Follow me"

Jar walked throgh the hallway and Jun, Jin and Kazuya fallowed.

"This will be you´re room for now on" said Jar and gived Jin a key to one room.

Jar started walking again and Jun and Kazuya followed.

"This will be you´re room sir" said Jar and handled Kazuya a key.

"You mean mine and her room, right?" asked Kazuya.

"No sir this room is only for you. The lady will get another room" said Jar and started walking again.

"Jun followed but many times she looked back to her husband.

"Here you go madam this´ll be you´re room" said Jar and henedled Jun a key.

"Thank you" said Jun and took they key.

Jar smiled and left.

Jun walked into her room and sat down on the bad but when she touched it she got a flash back.

_Tiers ran trogh Jun´s eyes. She was wering a beautyful wedding dress and she was looking into a mirror._

_Jun suddenly fell on the floor and cryed hard._

Jun´s eyes wided and her breath was queq and sort.

She shook her head and then got to sleep.

In Jun´s dream...

_Jun and Kazuya were both wearing old clothers, they were sitting on a grass and laughing._

"_Hahaha aw Kazuya I love you!" said Jun and gived him a lovly smile._

"_I love you too" said Kauye and they kissed._

_Jun and Kazuya both laughed but they din´t know that there was someone spying on them._

_Mike was behind a tree and whatched them. "That son of a bitch!"_

_Jun stoped smiling "if only dad could see how much I love you"_

"_It´s okay Jun" said Kazuya and kissed her forhead "I don´t care what you´re father says I will **never** stop loving you"_

"_And I will allways love you" said Jun and smiled._

_Kazuya and Jun kissed again._

_Mike grew angrier at every touch Kazuya gived Jun._

"_DAD PLEASE!!! PLEASE DON´T DO THIS!!!!! I DON´T LOVE HIM!!! PLEASE!!!! I LOVE KAZUYA!!!" Jun was crying and begging her father._

"_Jun, you know that you can´t be with Kazuya!! I will NEVER trust him for you!!!!!!!" screamed her father at her._

"_Dad, please! Please don´t late me marry Mike!!! I don´t love him and I will never do!" said Jun still crying._

"_He can at leaset take care of you, Jun!!" screamed her father._

"_Dad, why?! Why are you forcing me to marry him?!" asked Jun still crying._

"_BECAUSE IT´S YOU´RE FOR THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed her father and trhew her on the ground._

"_Dad..." Jun cryed harder and harder._

"_NO!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY MIKE RETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed her father before walking out of the house... lieving her alone crying on the ground._

"_Tell Kazuya that you don´t love him and marry me or you´re father will die!" said Mike pointing a gun at Jun´s father._

"_Please Mike don´t do this!! Please don´t kill my father I will marry you but I can´t tell Kazuya that I don´t love him!!!!" begged Jun crying._

"_If you don´t do what I say I promes you I will kill you´re father AND Kazuya!! So go and tell him that you don´t love him and he will be alife" said Mike._

_Jun fell on the ground and cryed even harder._

"_Ah there you are!! I have ben looking for you" said Kazuya smiling at graped Jun._

"_Kazuya we need to talk" said Jun and tiers started running down her cheeks._

"_What´s wrong?" asked Kazuya and looked at Jun._

_Jun took a deep breath "Kazuya... I-I-I....I don´t love y-you" said Jun and cryed. She needed to lie to her love or he and her father would both die._

"_What?!" asked Kazuya and looked at her._

"_Kazuya...I-I don´t wanna see you again..." said Jun and tried to hide her face from him._

"_Jun look at me!!" he demended._

"_Kazuya I have to go" said Jun and tourned around to walk away but Kazuya graped her arm._

_Jun tourned around and Kazuya graped her both shoulders and held her hard._

"_Tell me again what you said!!" demended Kazuya and looked into her eyes._

"_I-I d-don´t l-love you" said Jun and tiers ran faster down her cheeks. Something cut her heart._

_They two both looked into ech others eyes for a while._

_Jun then moved away from his grip and ran away._

_Kazuya looked after her "why are you forcing yourself to think that you don´t love me?" he wishpered._

_Jun was standing infront of Mike again. Mike was still pointing the gun at her father._

"_Good job my love" Mike said softly._

"_Please let my father go now" said Jun with tiers in her eyes._

_Mike smiled at her and shot her father._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jun and ran to her father._

"_DAD, PLEASE DON´T DIE!!!!!!! PLEASE DON´T LIEVE ME!!!!!!!!" cryed Jun to her father but her father was allreddy dead._

"_You are such a nice person... you will be a wonderful wife" said Mike softy to Jun._

"_How could you..." wishpered Jun trogh her tiers without looking back at Mike._

"_He could have destroed our wedding" said Mike softly and started kissing her neck but she slapet him._

"_I WILL **NEVER** MARRY YOU! YOU´RE A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jun at him and stod up to face him._

"_Well if you don´t marry me then I guess I have to kill Kazuya too" said Mike._

"_No" said Jun as she soocked her head in fier._

"_Yes" said Mike softly._

"_NOOO!!!!!!!" screamed Jun and ran out of the room._

_Jun was running to Kazuya "KAZUYA!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Kauya looked at her "What?"_

"_You have to go!! Lieve this town and don´t come back!!!!!" said Jun to Kazuya._

"_WHAT?! You´re just here to tell me to lieve this town?!!" asked Kazuya angry._

"_Kazuya if you don´t go he will kill you!!!!!" said Jun and tiers ran trogh her eyes._

"_What?! Who?!" asked Kazuya._

"_Mike!! He said that if I wouldn´t tell you that I love you he would kill my father and you!!" cryed Jun._

"_So you still love me?" asked Kazuya._

"_I do! I´ll **allways do**!!" cryed Jun. "But he killed my father! And now he has forced me to marry him or he will kill you as well!! But I´m sure that if I marry him he still will kill you, so you have to go!!!"_

"_I woun´t lieve you and late that basterd marry you!" said Kazuya._

"_Kazuya, you have to!!" cryed Jun._

"_Jun, I can fight him! I´ll **never** late him get away with this!" said Kazuya._

"_No, Kazuya! Please don´t! He has wepons and will not be afried to use them!!!" cryed Jun. _

"_More I will die then late him marry you!!" said Kazuya._

"_Kazuya, please go!! I will **never** be able to lieve knowing that you died just for me!" cryed Jun._

"_**Just** for you?! Jun, I would do anything in the world for you!!" said Kazuya._

"_Then please go! Please go for me! Get yourself a wife that you will love and have kids" cryed Jun._

"_I will **never **love anyone else then you!" said Kazuya._

"_Please go!" cryed Jun._

_Kazuya kissed her deep and true. _

_After wiew minuts he backed off. "I will come back for you" he wishpered in her ear and then ran away._

_Jun looked at him run away. When she coun´t see Kazuya anymore she feel down and cryed._

"_Hello my love" said Mike sofly behind her._

_He then sat down next to her "Now I can´t kill him first you have told him to go away"_

_Jun was still crying._

"_But we are going to get married as soon as posseble but first we have to make a little costume party. You have to dance with me or eles I **will** go after Kazuya and kill him" wispered Mike into her ear._

_Jun was dressed in an old, red dress and had a mask._ She _was dancing with Mike who was also wearing a mask. They looked perfect together._

_Mike removed the mask. Jun made a fals smile to him. She needed to act like she was happy or Kazuya would be killed. She then removed her mask._

"_You are so beautyful" said Mike to her and was about to kiss her but she put the mask on herself and said "No kissing"_

_Tiers ran trogh Jun´s eyes. She was wering a beautyful wedding dress and she was looking into a mirror._

_Jun suddenly fell on the floor and cryed hard. Why did this all happened?!_

_The wedding´s belles ringed and she stod up, wiped her tiers and walked in._

_Jun walked slowly because she din´t ever wanna be there standing next to him._

_But soon she was standing there next to the man she hated._

_The prest started talking but she din´t hear a wordof what he said, she only looked down on her dress and toght about Kazuya._

_"Jun Kazama, will you take Mike Des to have and hold from this day forward, for richer of poorer, sickness and health, throgh good times and bad, til death will do you part? To love and cherish from this day forward?" asked the prest._

"_I....I...I" Jun started to shake "I...I"_

_Mike looked at Jun._

_Tiers ran trough her eyes and she closed her eyes "I d-d-d"_

"_Jun?" wispered Mike._

"_No!" said Jun and ran out._

"_JUN!!!!" Jun could hear Mike scream after her._

_Suddenly Jun saw Kazuya running to her "Jun!!"_

"_Kazuya?!!" cryed Jun of joy._

"_I promest to you that I would come back for you" wispered Kazuya into her ear._

_Jun smiled and huged him. "I missed you so much!"_

"_I hope I wasm´t to late" said Kazuya._

_Jun shook her head and they kissed deep and true._

_Tiers of joy ran trogh Jun´s eyes._

"_NO!!" screamed Mike when he saw them kiss. He graped a gun out of his pocket and shot Kazuya._

_Kazuya fell on the ground._

"_No! No!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jun and fell down to him and cryed._

_She cryed and cryed for a long time._

_Mike walked to her still holding the gun._

_Jun looked up and saw the gun. Her heart was broken. She had never felt such pain._

_Without thinking she graped the gun in Mike´s hands and shot herself._

Jun gasped when she woke up. Tieres ran trogh her eyes and she was breathing havy.

When she had calmed down a little she let herself fell back onto the bed ´It was just a nightmare...but it felt so reall´

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

Ah! Finally done with the 2nd Chapter and the clock is half 4 in the morning.

I hope you liked the chapter even toght it was pretty sad and maybe too much drama.

And thanks for the Review Ness43!

Please Review!


	3. Truth or a lie

Jun tried to sleep but she couldn´t so she jumped out of the bed and put on a rope.

Jun was so confuesed after the nightmare so she decated to take walk in the mansion.

Jun slowly opened the door so no one could hear her. She colsed the door behind her and walked trogh the hallway in her nightcown and her rope.

Jun walked to the livingroom.

There were so many candles and a fire dancing on them. A beautyful sofa was there too.

Jun slowly walked to the sofa.

"Can´t sleep?" asked someone who was sitting in the sofa. The person stood up to face her.

Jun gasped a little when she saw that it was **Mike**.

"Something wrong, princess?" asked Mike.

"No...nothing" said Jun slowly.

"Nothing?" asked Mike and walked closer to her.

Jun gived him an half smile.

"Please sit down" said Mike softly.

Jun sat down on the sofa and so did Mike.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" asked Mike.

"No thanks" said Jun softly. "I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" asked Mike softly.

"I know this is weired but I was just wondering....have we met before?" asked Jun and looked at him.

Mike looked at her for a moment "It is time for you to know the truth"

"Truth?" asked Jun and her eyes winded.

"Yes" said Mike "but do you belive in life after death?"

"I-I´m not sure" said Jun.

"Well....we were once married" said Mike.

"Married?" asked Jun and looked at him.

"Well...You died on our wedding day" said Mike and a tier fell down his cheek when he remembered what happened.

"How?" asked Jun in a low voice.

"You got shot" said Mike.

Jun looked away from him and toght about her dream.

"I remembere when we first met. I falled for you the first time I saw you. You were and are so beautyful" said Mike and touched her face gently.

Jun moved away from his touch.

Mike siged and continued on the story "We both fell in love but...Kazuya....."

Jun looked at him "Kazuya what?!"

"He...he got jealous" said Mike and siged. "So jealos that he....he killed....you, my one and only true love"

Jun looked down to think harder.

Mike graped her hand gent, Jun looked up to him and he was staring right into her eyes. "It´s okay, my dearest, I´m not gonna let Kazuya ruened our **wedding **again"

Jun looked at him with shock "What?! Wedding?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes my love, **our** wedding" said Mike and kissed her hand.

"No! We can´t get married!!!" Jun almost screamed.

"Why not my love?" asked Mike with a hurt look on his face.

"Because I don´t really know you, I have a son and I am alreddy married!!!" said Jun.

"You **will **get a time to re-member me, you´re son will be **our **son and it´s easy to **break** marrieg" said Mike calmly.

Jun quickly stod up away from him "I´m sorry, but I **can´t**!" she said befor running trogh the hallway.

"WAIT!!" called Mike after her but she was alreddy out of sigh.

Jun ran trogh the hallway ´This can´t be happening! What should I tell Kazuya? Or Jin? How can I get out off here?!´

Jun fiond Kazuya´s bedroom door and she quickly knocked on it.

Kazuya was still awake and was checking everything in the room when Jun knocked.

"Kazuya?!" Jun knocked again on the door hoping to be in her husband´s arms.

"Jun?" Kazuya opened the door.

When Kazuya opened the door Jun quickly jumped into his arms and hugged him as he closed the door.

"What´s going on?" asked Kazuya when he saw that Jun wasn´t going to let go of him.

Jun faced him "Kazuya we have to get away from here FAST!!"

"What do you mean? We just got here" said Kazuya.

"I´ll tell you later but now we **have to** go!!" said Jun.

"What are you talking about? It´s like you have seen a gohst or something" said Kazuya.

"Kinda like that yhea!" said Jun stressed out.

"Calm down sweetheart" said Kazuya and kissed her forhead "We´re just gonna stay tonight and then we can go home tomorrow, okay?"

Jun sighed ´Better is tomorrow then never´ "Okay"

"Good" said Kazuya and gived her a small kiss "Lets go to bed, you can sleep here with me"

Jun smiled and nodded.

They both laied down on the bed, Jun was lying in his arms.

Kazuya found himself looking at her couple of times.

Jun keept thinking about the dream and what Mike had said.

After a while Kazuya fell asleep but Jun couldn´t.

Kazuya´s dream...

_Jun is dressed in a wedding dress. She is walking to her husband-to-be. But it isn´t Kazuya it´s...._

_**Mike!**_

Kazuya´s eyes widded. He looked at Jun lying on his chess asleep. ´It was just some stupid dream, damnit! Jun will **allways** be yours´ toght Kazuya and calmed down a lot.

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

I know this was sort and all but I hope it´s okay. I´m werry sorry that I din´t put it up sooner.

Thanks for the review!


End file.
